Alive
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Castle throws a party - is it enough to help Castle and Beckett finally admit their feelings? Kind of a SongFic,one-shot, just some Caskett fluff :  T rating to be safe.


**A/N: Hey folks! Sorry to anyone waiting for an update on my on-going story but I had this idea rattling around in my head and I couldn't get rid of it! So, here is a gift of sweet Casketty fluff, direct from me to you. The song lyrics are from 'Alive' by Natalie Bassingthwaite - it's a good little song for Beckett, I think :)**

**To everyone in Australia (like me), happy Castle day! We're a little behind the times but it's still fantastic.**

**Please R+R if you can, I love the feedback!**

**IBYL  
xo**

* * *

Beckett could hear the party before she could see it. It was apparently time for another world-famous Richard Castle blow-out party – the ones that only close friends were invited to. Beckett wasn't particularly surprised by the invitation, because they were pretty much best friends now. She was more surprised by how excited she was to be attending the party. Normally, she hated parties. Not because she didn't like to have fun – she loved having fun, but usually at parties she had to mingle. And mingling, though sometimes useful, usually ended up with her talking to someone about what it's like to be a NYPD detective, and what it is like to be a friend of Richard Castle's. It was tedious at best. Tonight, however, was a party full of friends, not fans – and it wasn't even that big a party. Tonight was just for Castle's poker buddies and the crew from the NYPD – definitely small by best-selling author standards. She was grateful, though. They had spent most of their week solving a particularly tough case, and Kate was looking forward to the chance to unwind with her friends. "_Friends_" she thought, "_it still feels weird to include Castle in that group._" But she had. Castle was most definitely a friend, one of her most trusted companions. They had a great relationship – one full of laughter and fun, something that Kate couldn't really get enough of.

She noticed the door was slightly ajar and pushed it open gently to let herself in. She greeted by the youngest Castle, Alexis, who was waiting patiently for her boyfriend, Ashley, to arrive. Kate smiled at the young girl who greeted her with a hug, which she reciprocated immediately. She felt lucky to have such a good relationship with Alexis – the teenage girl was wise beyond her years, but she was also a lot of fun and like the little sister she never had. Kate greeted the rest of her friends that were scattered around the room, before spying Castle standing in the kitchen. He looked very nice – not that he didn't always, but he'd put in a little more effort than usual tonight. His blue button-up perfectly matched his eyes, and also, oddly, complemented her outfit. Deciding that it was worth the effort, she had picked out one of her favourite dresses, a long-sleeved black mini with a blue fabric belt. It hugged her perfect figure, and as she strutted around in her heels she felt surprisingly powerful. Her hair hung in curls around her shoulders, and she walked to greet Castle.

Rick was standing in the kitchen, and he had drifted into a gentle daydream. Although he was pleased with how well the party was going, his very favourite person hadn't arrived yet, so he drifted into his imagination. He was shaken from it by a light tap to the shoulder, and he spun around. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight before him. The lovely Detective Beckett, in a figure-hugging black mini – it was the stuff dreams were made of, and yet here she was! He was always stunned by Beckett, but this time his jaw literally dropped to the floor. His ogling was interrupted by a laugh from Kate.

"Well I knew I looked good, Castle, but it's nice to have some conformation."

"Some… uh, conformation?" Castle still hadn't recovered.

"You can pick your jaw up off the floor now." Kate smiled gently at him. Even in her power heels he was taller than her, and she craned her neck upward slightly to meet his stare. By this time, Rick had begun to recover. With a cheeky smile on his lips, he leant in close to Kate's ear and whispered gently.

"Extraordinary doesn't even begin to describe you tonight, KB." Kate flushed a bright red as Castle whispered into her ear, ignoring the fluttery feeling in her stomach and the hairs that were standing up on her neck. After chatting for a while, Castle insisted that he make her a drink, and led her to the bar.

Two hours had passed since Kate's arrival, and she was still surprisingly sober. She had had one cocktail, made especially for her by Castle. It was lovely, but she never really drank a lot – not since her dad's problems. She was more than happy to stand around with her friends and share stories. Everyone else at the party had been getting pleasantly buzzed on Castle's booze. The only notable exception was the host himself – Castle had only had a few drinks, Kate noticed. He'd also moved most of the furniture in his apartment so that there was space for dancing, a very thoughtful thing, and something only a seasoned party-thrower would think of. It was only a small party but it was nice to have some room to have fun. She also realised that she had been thinking about or talking about Castle for most of the night. She'd always liked him – he was annoying and egotistical, but he was clever and charming as well. He was funny, and he kept her smiling. He was handsome, there was no denying it. And he was always flirting with her. Kate realised at that moment that she just wanted to be happy. She was still hurting after their summer apart, but he had broken up with Gina, and Josh had left again. She'd told him that she wouldn't be waiting for him, and he was hurt but decided that his aid work was more important, and boarded the plane. It was a 6 month relationship but she found that she wasn't upset when it ended. She knew what, or more appropriately who, she wanted, and she was tired of dancing around. Tonight, she was going to make some changes.

Rick watched Kate. He did this a lot, more so than ever before, but tonight he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked stunningly beautiful – Rick had almost felt his heart stop when he saw her frame in the tight little dress. She was currently perched on a bar stool near the kitchen, watching the party unfold. She had been dancing a little earlier, with Lainie, but she was having a bit of a break from everyone else's slightly drunken antics. He wasn't in the mood to drink heaps tonight – he had a lot on his mind. Beckett had broken up with Josh two days ago. Castle nearly fell over in shock when she mentioned it at the Precinct earlier that day. He spent the entire day wondering how somebody could be so stupid to just let Kate walk away. He'd done it himself and regretted it every moment since. He wanted her, so much, but he didn't even know where to begin. She would probably think he was being facetious, with all of his flirting and jokes, but he had fallen for her, hard. And he wasn't going to fight it anymore.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kate stood up and walked over to Castle. He had been staring at her for a few minutes now, and she laughed lightly to herself. Obviously, the dress was working.

"Still can't stop staring, huh? The dress is better than I thought." Kate smiled.

"The dress is good. The person in it, however, is perfection." Rick smiled back widely. Kate blushed again unwillingly, silently cursing her cheeks for giving her away.

"Thanks Castle. You're not so far off yourself."

The pair stood in companionable silence for a while, watching the party unfold. A slower song began filtering through the speakers, and Castle took a deep breath. He held out his hand.

"Dance with me?" He asked timidly, transporting himself back to his teenage years. Kate laughed and took his hand.

"That would be great, Castle." He led her into the space that was once his lounge room and pulled her in close. He had his left hand in hers, and his right was splayed across her lower back, pulling her close. She smiled at his gentle but firm touch and leaned her head into his chest, taking in his scent. It was distinct – she could smell his aftershave, but there was something else she couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. She smiled gently at the sound of Castle's heart pounding, wondering if he realised that her own heart was doing the exact same thing.

Rick was addicted to her. He'd never been one for drugs, but now he had found it. Her name was Kate Beckett and he needed her. He'd never really needed anyone before, but now he couldn't and wouldn't imagine his life without her. He noticed as he was contemplating this that they fit together perfectly – like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle. Her head rested neatly on his shoulder and chest – she was tall enough that he didn't have to bend over awkwardly, something which usually occurred if he was dancing. This just proved what he already knew – they were meant to be together.

XXXXXXXXXX

They danced a lot over the next few hours, completely lost in each other. By about 2am, everyone started filtering out – most of the members of the 12th were tired, and a couple had to be at work again in a few hours. Kate was pleased to note that Esposito and Lainie left together, walking hand in hand. After a while, it was only her and Castle left. She began to start picking up the glassware that was scattered around the room. Rick saw her but walked over to her and took the glasses from her hands, placing them on a table.

"You don't have to do that, Kate. There's a cleaner coming later to help out." Rick smiled at her.

"Oh…well, I guess I can go then…" Kate muttered, not knowing what else to say but not really wanting to go. Rick picked up on her resistance.

"No, don't. Stay here, we can just relax for a while."

"Ok, Castle. That would be nice." Rick pulled over a large armchair that had been pushed to the back corner of the lounge and sat down, beckoning Kate over. She came over and sat with him for a while, chatting mindlessly about the events of the night. While they were talking her eyes flicked to the iPod docking station in the corner of the room, and she got an idea.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Rick nodded, and she slipped out of her chair, going to find her handbag. She returned a few seconds later with her iPod. "I want to play you a song."

"Sounds good" Rick waited patiently, wondering what song she would pick. Within moments a dance number had started playing, and Kate offered Castle her hand. He accepted it and pulled himself out of the chair. Kate cuddled up close to him again, and whispered in his ear "just listen." Rick nodded his agreement and words began to flow from the stereo system.

_Never thought the day would come when I'd see  
My reflection smiling right back at me  
It's been a while since I've been happy  
Not sure that I'm ready  
I never planned on lettin' love in  
Didn't wanna go back there again_

_But maybe I could  
Maybe I should  
Take a, take a chance on you_

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights  
I don't wanna let go but I might  
If it's right  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight  
Is this real?  
Cause this heart is just startin' to heal  
And you're so close to makin' me feel  
Me feel … Alive, alive, alive, alive_

_I didn't ever think that I'd be given  
Everything that I was missing  
It's like somebody out there's listening  
Still not sure, that I'm ready  
But maybe I could  
Maybe I should  
Take a, take a chance on you_

_Tonight, I'm lost in the music and lights  
I don't wanna let go but I might  
If it's right  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight  
Is this real? Cause this heart is just startin' to heal  
And you're so close to makin' me feel  
Me feel … Alive, alive, alive, alive_

_I don't know if it's love again  
But I'm closer than I've ever been  
You're makin' me wanna let you in (wanna let you in)  
I can feel your energy  
I can't explain the chemistry  
All the signs are telling me  
Take a chance on you_

The song finished and the sudden silence was deafening. Kate pulled her head away from Castle's chest, and looked up at him. He had been swaying with Kate as the music played, but they had stopped.

"Do you mean it?" Castle asked timidly. He didn't want to scare her away.

"I'm done playing, Castle. I just want to smile again. You make me smile." Rick put both his arms around Kate and leant down, pressing his lips onto hers. He swallowed a groan at the feel of his lips on hers – they were, of course, perfect. Kate smiled a little against his lips and put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She opened her mouth a little, allowing his tongue entry. Their tongues began duelling and he nipped her bottom lip, making her groan audibly. When they pulled away to get some air, they both had goofy grins on their faces.

"I could do that all night."

"Stay. That way we can." Rick smirked at Kate and pulled her close to him again. Kate thought about making a clever comment but decided against it, instead opting to kiss him lightly.

"I would love to stay." Rick beamed in happiness, and looked at Kate.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"Do what?" Kate faltered a little, hoping it wasn't anything bad. She was broken from her contemplations by a squeal – her own – after Castle had pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style up the stairs. She looped her arms around his neck, giggling slightly. Nobody had really carried her before – none of the guys she'd dated were stupid enough to try. Then again, nobody in her life was quite like Richard Castle. He laid her on his bed, laughing slightly as he stood up. He never ever thought he would say it, but Kate Beckett looked small lying in the middle of his big bed. She looked up, wondering what he was laughing at, but before she had time to react Castle was kissing her again, and her mind went foggy. She couldn't think of anything but the beautiful man that was lying next to her, and she didn't want to.

Rick couldn't think clearly. All his dreams were coming true – he was lying on his bed with Kate, kissing her and hearing her cute little moans at his touch. He was in his own personal heaven, and he loved it. There was one tiny thing nagging at the back of his mind, though, and he decided it was time to talk to Kate. It took all his strength to pull away from her mouth, especially when she sighed as he moved away. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at a flushed Kate.

"You need to know that whatever we do here is up to you, right?" Rick started gingerly. Kate nodded and he continued. "What you also need to know is that whatever happens, you are so much more than a notch on my bedpost. You are completely extraordinary, you're the most amazing person I've ever met and given half a chance I would never, ever let you go." Rick breathed out a gentle sigh, and Kate met his gaze. His eyes were so beautiful, but full of fear. She knew he was worried that she would run, and tried to think of the words to convince him otherwise.

"I'm not a writer, so I'm not going to be as eloquent as you," Rick chuckled slightly at her humour, "but I would like to try and be with you. You and I fit together nicely. You've seen me at my best and you've probably seen me at close to my worst, but you're still here, and that's the most important thing." Kate finished her thought and smiled nervously. Rick leant in to kiss her passionately.

"So can I call you my girlfriend?" Rick asked cheekily, and Kate laughed.

"Only if I can call you my boyfriend."

"That word has never sounded more fantastic."

* * *

Yay, happy fluffy stuff! Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
